


Roleplay

by Konnerkris



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konnerkris/pseuds/Konnerkris
Summary: Kirk want's to know what Sulu is reading.





	Roleplay

“What are you reading?” Kirk asked trying to grab the PADD clutched in Sulu’s hands.

“Nothing.” Sulu replied trying to move the PADD out of Kirk’s reach.

“It can't be nothing or it wouldn’t have you so fascinated.” The blond managed to wheedle the device from Sulu’s grip. “It’s in Japanese.” Kirk said a little disappointed after scanning over the text.

“I told you it was nothing.” Sulu affirmed.

Kirk looked to the younger man with a dubious expression before he said into the air. “Computer translate text.”

The blond red out the translated words

_“Mr Anda don’t” Kyosuke pleaded as Anda ran his tong over the Kyosuke’s perked nipple._

_“If you don’t get better scores in you exams I wouldn’t have to punish you.” Anda’s hand ducked under the hem of Kyosuke’s trousers._

“You have a thing for students and teachers?” Kirk asked his pilot with a raised eyebrow.

“Not particularly.” Sulu murmured leaving Kirk to believe the younger man was not being truthful.

“Am I going to have to put you into detention for lying, Hikaru.” Kirk said, face growing serious.

“Detention?” Sulu asked.

“A form of punishment for students who don’t behave properly.” Kirk explained slowly. “Now come over here and suck me off. If you do a good enough job I might see about making that B you got in Maths an A.”

“Yes, Mr Kirk.” Sulu replied diligently and got to his knees.

～完～


End file.
